


Birth Mother- Stutter - smut scene

by votesaxonforministerofmagic (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male on Male, Smut, stutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/votesaxonforministerofmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the smut scene, cut out from 'Stutter's chapter 'Birth Mother'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Mother- Stutter - smut scene

**Author's Note:**

> Please not that the legal age in the UK, where the story is set, is 16. Sorry for the confusion of this, I didn't want to affect the rating of Stutter but I wanted the two boys to have a smut scene. Thank you for your time x

The boys walked into Mycroft’s room when they arrived back. Mycroft pulled Greg in by the hips and kissed him slowly on the lips.

“Where’s my reward then? I was a good boy after all,” he winked at the other boy. Greg slowly moved them to the bed where they sat facing each other with legs around each others hips. They slowly met lips over and over, each time pressing on each other a little harder. Both boys grew gradually harder as they kissed rougher. Greg broke his lips from Mycroft’s and sloppily kissed his way to the boys neck. He left large kissed over the boys neck, licking at the sensitive dents in the skin. Mycroft let a soft moan slip from his lips as he pulled Greg closer to him. They were as close as their legs would allow each other to get.

“Are you sure you want to continue? It’s our first time and all…” Greg started uncertainly. Mycroft moaned a quiet ‘yes’ and started to trail his hands up the back of Greg’s shirt, making the boy shiver.

“I love you so much,” Mycroft mumbled into Greg's hair.Greg slowly removed Mycroft’s shirt as he kissed and licked everywhere he could reach. He slowly trailed his index finger lightly over Mycroft’s skin. He felt every inch of the milky, soft skin over Mycroft’s stomach and back. He leant backwards slightly and continued to trace his fingers over his lower abdomen, making sure to memorise every perfect flaw. The boy shivered. Mycroft shuffled closer to Greg and removed his shirt. They rejoined lips and the kissed became desperate as Mycroft’s nails dug into Greg’s back. Greg softly pushed the other boy onto his back and climbed off him. He removed his and Mycroft’s trousers swiftly and slowly breathed up and down his half erect length. Greg slowly removed the boys pants, gasping to himself at the size of the sixteen year olds cock. He slowly licked from the base down the the head, making him fully erect. As Greg’s own erection started to throb, he slid off his own boxer shorts and slowly rubbed them together. Mycroft moaned from beneath him, pleading for more over and over. He licked Mycroft’s length from the base to head again, tracing the vein, before slowly dipping his tongue into the slit at the head, he tasted the bitterness of pre-cum. He moaned against Greg’s length as he took it fully in his mouth. He sucked his cheeks in gently before bobbing his head up and down. Mycroft’s stomach arked and his eyes snapped shut. Greg lifted his head off him with a sloppy ‘pop’ and moved himself back up to Mycroft’s lips. He forced his tongue into the boys mouth, making him taste himself.

“Ready?” Greg asked as he pulled some lube from his drawer. Sucked roughly on one of Mycroft’s nipples, turning it purple.

“Go easy,” Mycroft warned as he spread his legs with his knees above him. Greg lubed his fingers before slowly pressing one into the boy. Mycroft squeezed his eyes together, letting pleasure build up inside of him. As Greg pumped his finger deeper into Mycroft, he wiggled another in. He began scissoring his fingers to widen the boy. He began to feel a burning sensation in his groin as he repositioned himself. Greg slowly pushed his length, only head deep, into Mycroft. The boy let out a yelp in pleasure. As Mycroft began to even his breathing, Greg pushed deeper and began to thrust in and out.

“Please- please touch me,” Mycroft begged staring into his boyfriend's eyes. Greg met his thrusts with each long and slow pump on Mycroft’s length. Both boys began to feel a build up of pleasure inside them. “I’m close,” Mycroft groaned. Greg began thrusting deeper and faster into the boy. Mycroft came just before Greg and they fell on top of each other.

“Wo-wow,” Mycroft complemented as both boys started to fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
